


Good Boy

by Mindblowingbrunette



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, S01E02, Sexual Content, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/pseuds/Mindblowingbrunette
Summary: "So, how did it go with Louis" he asked smirking.Mike looked up, slowly an amused smile crept over his face. "I didn't go easy on him, if that's what your asking".Cue porny shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts).



> Written after I re-watched Season 1 and saw the 'Good Boy' scene. This is my first go at writing sex, I hope it translates.
> 
> Gifted to CowandCalf because of the beautiful and encouraging comments I've received that spur me on to continue writing Marvey.
> 
> Again, punctuation and grammar are a work in progress.
> 
> Comments always welcome. I hope you like it.

It was after midnight when Harvey approached the bullpen. " _So_ , how did it go with Louis?" He asked smirking.

Mike looked up, and slowly an amused smile crept over his face. "I didn't go easy on him if that's what you're asking".  

" _ **Good Boy**_ " he replied thickly.  Noticing Mike's full body shiver as he said it.  "Why don't you walk me through it, I like a good 'Louis gets owned' story, it brightens up my day," he grinned.

"Errrr OK, well, I threatened to tell Jessica the tru..."

" _No_ Mike." Harvey cut in. " _Show_ me." Harvey was walking away in the direction of Louis's office.

Mike followed, noting they were the only people left on his floor.  Harvey stood just inside Louis's office door, waving him in with a dangerous smile on his face.

Mike walked toward the window.  "So um, Like I said, I threatened to tell Jessica," he started nervously.

Harvey moved into his space from behind and ran his hands down the side of Mike's body.  He untucked his shirt, sliding his hands underneath and started caressing his bare stomach, smooth abs and hardened nipples.  He sucked a bruise to his neck. "Hmmmm, and then?" 

Mike let out a small moan, his head falling back against Harvey's shoulder, the feel of Harvey's hands on him sparking and fizzing through his body like an electric current.  

"Then," he continued shakily, "He told me it was pee in a cup time."

Harvey's fingers slid under Mike's belt buckle brushing against the head of his cock. "Continue Mike," he whispered.

" _Ohhh_ , the.. he knew I'd fail the drug test."

Harvey started stroking his cock lazily.  

" _Mmm_ , Harvey," He moaned.  He was having trouble standing upright, so he leant his weight back against the heat of Harvey's chest.  

"The prick was smirking; he thought he had me," Mike continued his voice blissed out.

Harvey bit down hard into his shirt covered shoulder; Mike shivered and whimpered.  

"But you had him by the balls didn't you?" Harvey rasped, smirking as he cupped Mike's hot weighty balls in his hand, softly rolling them through his fingers.

"Yeah, Yes." Mike managed to stutter, fairly certain his knees were about to give out.  

Harvey removed his hand and directed Mike gently towards Louis's couch, bending him over it.  "Did you show him who was the boss, _Mike_?" His deep sexy voice reverberated in Mike's ears making him shudder with pleasure.

Harvey unbuckled Mike's belt, sliding his pants over his milky thighs to the floor.

" _Mike_ , Did you show him who was boss?" He asked again, more forcefully.

" _Ohhh_  God, I ahh.. I told him, I'd ahhh..." 

Harvey was slipping his boxers off. 

" _Shit_ , I told him, I'd read the drug policy," he finished hearing Harvey drop to his knees behind him.

" _Mmmm_ , Good," Harvey moaned his hands caressing Mike's ass, as he placed soft bites into the toned meaty flesh then ran his tongue between each love bite like a treasure map.  He could hear Mike heave in shaky breath after breath above him.  "And then?" He asked.

Mike was concentrating so hard on his breathing; he almost didn't hear him.  

"Then I poured his energy drink int.... _Oh, Jesus, Fuck_ _Harvey_!" 

Harvey's tongue had moved between his cleft, his hands spreading him open obscenely. 

"I poured the drink into the specimen cup," he babbled panting. _"Ohhh yeah, fuck, ahhh fuck,_ " he cried out in pleasure as Harvey's tongue licked at his hole and then pushed into him.

Harvey's knees and cock were aching but sweet Jesus the moans, whimpers and keening going on above him were so worth it, Mike sounded so fucking horny.  Harvey gently pushed a finger in alongside his tongue and Mike made the most beautiful noise he had ever heard.

" _Mmmmmohhhhhoooooo, ohhhh God,_ " he cried as Harvey's finger pushed into him.  

"Harvey, _Please_!" he begged, not sure what he was begging for.  His knees gave way, and he collapsed onto them, chest pressed to the back of the couch. 

Harvey took the opportunity to remove his tongue and stand, before spreading Mike's knees wider and inserting a second saliva covered finger into him, straight away finding that sweet spot that made Mike moan and writhe about, his arousal reaching fever pitch.

Mike was a sweaty, hot mess.  He had lost control over his body.  He could feel Harvey's firm hand grasp around his hip, urging him backwards to fuck up and down on his fingers.  Harvey pushed a third finger slowly into Mike, the angle of his body allowing him to watch Mike.  Eyes closed, head rolling back, mouth dropping open, his beautiful pink lips trying to find words but coming up empty.

" _Fuck_ Mike, you are so _fucking_ gorgeous like this" he panted.

"Harvey, _please_ , I need to come," Mike whispered his breathing strangled.  He could feel the tension coiling in his stomach; it was building with every brush of fingers to his already sensitive prostate.

" _No_ , Mike. You need to finish your story," he demanded.

" _Gahhh!_ " Mike cried out as Harvey slid his fingers out with an obscene wet pop.  He heard Harvey's belt and some rustling behind him.  

"Christ _OK_ , I threw the specimen cup at him."

Harvey spat on his hand, stroking the saliva up and down his throbbing heavy cock, repeating the motion before pushing the head against Mike's wet needy hole.  "Did you throw one last punch at him, Mike?"  

He smoothly pushed forward into Mike's thrumming tight channel until he bottomed out.  They both groaned in unison.

"Harvey, _Move_!" Mike moaned grinding back against him.

"You haven't finished telling me what happened?" He smirked, wrapping his hand around Mike's cock firmly.

" _Jesus Christ Harvey_ , are you _fucking_ serious right now," Mike whined.

"Deadly."

" _Jesus_ , you fucking cocktease... Fine. I told him Tom felt he would be best served with the combination of You and me."  

He laughed, "Louis looked like someone had shat in his prunie." He concluded, biting his lips, his whole body trembling.  

Harvey was rhythmically pounding in and out of him now, hitting that sweet spot almost every other thrust.  

"We make a good fucking team, don't we Mike?"

" _Fucking._ " thrust. " _Perfect._ " thrust.  He ground out panting hard in Mike's ear.

" _God, Goooodddd yes, holy fucking shit, yes,_ " Mike cried out as Harvey reached around to fist his cock, hand sliding up and down the smooth flesh in time with Harvey's now relentless thrusts into him."

"Close" Mike choked out.

Harvey changed angles, his cock head hitting Mike's prostate as he ran his thumb over his dripping slit, Mike's hips stuttered and bucked as he came, mouth dropping open in a silent scream, shooting cum down the back of Louis's couch and dripping over Harvey's fingers.

Harvey pounded twice more into his lover's tight ass.  Mike's muscles clenched around him as he came, passionately swearing Mike's name over and over.  

Chest heaving and heart rate slowing, he pulled out gently and collapsed onto the couch beside a sweaty sated looking Mike.  

" _So_ , can I add being called 'good boy' to your list of kinks?" Harvey snickered rubbing Mike's neck.

Mike just rolled his eyes fondly and punched Harvey in the shoulder.

"I love you, Mike.  Well done on bringing in your first client,"  He cooed, voice gentle and sweet.

"Love you too," Mike replied, smiling his 1000 megawatt smile and pecking Harvey on the cheek.  

"Now take me home, before the cleaner realises how this stain got on Louis's couch!"

"Louis will be so _pissed_!" Harvey laughed. "Serves him right!"

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Phew...


End file.
